


Simon at the Hotel

by Daffadowndilly



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Divergence, Headcanon, Loveable Simon Lewis, M/M, Protective Raphael, Saphael, Simon Lewis Lives at Hotel Dumort, Spanish, Vampire Simon Lewis, everybody wants Simon, i knew most of the words but I consulted google translate so it might be awful, so then I imagined this happening in the show and then they shattered my dreams as well, these are literally just my notes I was too lazy to make into a story, this is what I imagined happening when I read the books and then cc shattered my dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffadowndilly/pseuds/Daffadowndilly
Summary: An alternate timeline for the progression of saphael and for Simon's relationship with the clan. A Mess these are actually just bullet points but I'm in love with the ideas.I've made no effort to format this pleasingly. I am sorry.





	Simon at the Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> basic canon deviations that are important:  
> -Simon spent more than one night at the Hotel Dumort as a human, but less than a full week. He also lived at the hotel as a vampire for months (at least). He and Raphael do have a falling out, but they make up and Simon comes to live with them again for pretty much forever. This is not canon-compatible, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> -Lily and Elliot are in the books, Stan might be (I don’t remember him) but he is in the show so here he is  
> -These are not really in order. The first few are because I started at the beginning, but lots of them aren’t. I also swap between tenses. This is not a fic. I am not editing it. Sucks to be you, if you bother reading this mess.  
> -Some are not headcanons but are things I’m too lazy/busy/lame to write into a fic. I am not doing anything to differentiate between headcanon and random ideas X)

  * Vampires experience time much the way that really tired people do, only more exaggeratedly- whole weeks can pass and feel like a few hours, but ten minutes can feel like an eternity. This is why some of them (very few and none of the ones from a clan culture) don’t mind dating mortals- a lifetime with someone you love can _feel_ like a lifetime to them, even if their own lives will be many hundreds of years longer. Love is one of the things that make moments (good and bad) pass like they are supposed to, it can make time work right. 



Of course, most avoid this because being unable to age with a human is both tragic and complicated. It means that the human often feels the need to break off ties with loved ones in order to keep the vampire’s secrets. And then they have to live forever after the mortal dies.

  * When Mundan!Simon was at the hotel, all the vampires in the whole building were irritable and annoyed. They’d all grown so accustomed to being undead that they usually spoke, even in large group, so quietly that a human within normal speaking distance would have heard nothing but soft hisses. They didn’t even notice that they did it until Simon came, speaking at full volume and even shouting sometimes. 



There was nowhere to hide from the sound of his voice.

  * Once, when Camille was out, they were all sick of hearing him babble incessantly, but they’d stopped commenting on it. After a while with nothing to talk about, one of them said loudly (for a vampire) “Does he _never_ stop?” Raphael (who no one had seen/heard coming) says, “I really think he doesn’t. That _idiota_ talks in his _sleep_.” Everyone turns to stare at him. He isn’t looking at them, but at his jacket, he appeared to be inspecting a tear on the sleeve. 



Elliot asks, “If you’re down here…” Pointing at Raphael, “And Camille is out…” gesturing to the door, “Then who is he talking to?” He pointed at the ceiling as he asked, indicating room many floors above in which Simon seemed to be having a heated conversation about JJ Abrams. Raphael looks him in the face, revealing an expression humorously like muted panic, “No one. There is no one. The mundane doesn’t even shut up when he’s alone.” Everyone looks up collectively, horrified.

  * In the collection of junk Camille has, Simon finds a really old Spanish-style guitar. He tunes it up and plays, unaware that everyone can hear him. The vamps act all annoyed at first, but when he starts singing he has a sweet voice and he’s singing _Forever Young_ they all give in slowly and start dancing.
  * The vampires go clubbing a _lot_ (this is canon) but it’s all loud base and swaying; grinding up on people and getting drunk on blood-alcohol fusions. They all have this bad boy/girl image that they play out at these places (this is also canon), they wear edgy clothes and too much black; so when they have a slow-dance to Simon’s acoustic guitar and soft voice it feels _so_ different. They all sort of realize the things that make them feel like they have blood pumping in their veins aren’t really the things that make them feel alive. People that were angry at one another grew closer to forgiveness that night, couples remembered why they were in love, friends held hands and danced together. It was so innocent and warm and _alive_.
  * When he leaves, they are all really relieved because _oh, man does that boy talk a  l o t  of nonsense_. They actually have a party in the hotel. They clean out the old ballroom and decorate. A small sign reading, “Please remember this is a Simon-free zone. Thank you.” is set up on the long table next to the drinks. They pull out an old record player and put on some softcore indie rock record from the 90s one of them had. They make a giant bowl of punch with hardly any alcohol and almost no blood and they all dance and laugh and they’re talking too loud and when Raphael gets back he just stands there staring. When they see him they all rush forward and pull him in and are chattering and talking until someone asks him what’s wrong. 



“Why are you throwing a party in the hotel?” “We’re celebrating! The mundane is finally gone!” Raphael just shakes his head slowly and gives his little ghost of smile. There is something knowing in his expression that unsettles people, but they eventually get him to dance a little and have some punch. He doesn’t say anything, but in that moment Raphael sees clearly the impact Simon has had.

  * When he reappears as a vampire they are all really sad, except Lily, who is psyched. His first night there she runs up to introduce herself. She later asks the other vampires why they are so reluctant to welcome him, “he might be loud but he’ll get used to his new ears. Anyway, annoying or not he’s family now.” No one wants to answer until Stan (a pretty quiet guy normally) says, “Yeah, we know. We wish he wouldn’t. He was just so human, Lil. So alive.” And she realizes that in the time he’s been gone everyone realized how vibrant he’d made their lives, how much more human he had made every single one of them. They had all missed him, but had been happy knowing that, somewhere, he _was_. Now that he’s there they all want to morn Simon’s death, not celebrate his afterlife.
  * Simon is completely unaware that he’s already won them all over. He didn’t really meet any of them while he was human, even though they all feel that they know him already. He just thinks they’re really fledging-friendly out of duty. They’re all in love with him. He doesn’t know it and none of them are about to tell him.
  * Vampires don’t touch much, it’s really not part of vampire culture in general. Even if it was, most of them are pretty old; they’re from a time when people were naturally more reserved and formal. Sure, couples hold hands and kiss and whatnot, but casual touch is restricted to very _very_ close vampires, and even is not really that common in “public” (i.e. the living room/lounge). So Simon, who is a very touchy kind of guy, makes everyone feel really unsettled when they first start to talk to him.



He makes them fist-bump him and high-five him all the time. He pats their shoulders when he makes jokes at their expense. He gave Lily a massage when she started stressing out. He gave Elliot an actual _hug_ when the older vamp brought him a guitar and tried to brush it off, everyone stopped and stared and Elliot was really uncomfortable (hugs are totally not a thing for vampires because your head gets pretty close to the other person’s neck-- a very intimate area for vampires, because of the blood thing) and everyone else was as well. But then everyone was really jealous tooo.

The word “Simug” became a slang word for rare and precious things (example, “Maybe I’ll get myself a Seelie crown,” “yeah, right, right after a pot of leprechaun gold and a Simug” or “I could really use a 10-day sleep and a Simug rn”) Simon kept hearing it and assumed it was an outdated term, but google didn’t know what it was (he’d spelled it cimugg, to be fair). They told him it was a vampire thing. Even Raphael uses it occasionally. Everyone reacted really weirdly the first few times. This left Simon confused, since he’d thought that he’d understood it’s meaning, yet obviously didn’t. No one ever told him it was a portmanteau of “Simon” and “hug.” 

He never figured it out, either, until one day (actual years later) he hugged a younger vampire who  **freaked out** and started shouting loudly, “I got a simug, I got a simug, I got a simug!!!!” and Elliot shushed him quickly. “You know what? You can shush me when you get your own simug.” And Simon’s like  _ “ _ wot _?” _ and the kid’s like, “Yeah, I can’t believe I’ve been a vampire for less than a week and you already gave me one!” then he stuck his tongue out at Elliott, who looks humiliated. Simon slowly turns, looking at the room full of embarrassed vampires. “Holy. Crap. You guys are  _ so _ weird. What. Just. Happened?” Simon says, overwhelmed. Silence. “That  _ cannot _ be what that means.” No one will meet his eyes. Raphael has disappeared somewhere. The silence grows heavier. Simon starts to laugh awkwardly.

Everyone in the hotel gets hugs over the next few days. They’re done being mad at the young vampire really fast. In fact, he makes friends as people who don’t remember at first refer to him as “that guy that got us all simugs.” 

The phrase never dies out and it becomes a common word in US clans. Most people have no idea where it came from and no one who does know is willing to tell. They are all still a bit embarrassed about this.

Raphael denies ever having used the word (lies) and when people bring up specific times he denies knowing what it meant (also lies).

  * No one can believe how human Simon still is. They’ve never seen a vampire so human. After only one month of him being there they are all so much more alive and so much less “calcified.” They _love_ him for it and show this by constantly rolling their eyes at him and being really protective. And again, letting him invade their personal space in ways that would have gotten any other person, vampire or no, killed or at least severely injured.
  * He ruffles Raphael’s hair one time, and everyone thinks he gone too far. They all tense, expecting to watch him get tossed across the room like a discarded rag doll. Instead Raphael glares and tilts his head in an amusing expression of angry befuddlement. No one had ever dared touch his hair, let alone mess it up like he was a child. He huffs in irritation and calls Simon _idiota_ again. This is the point when the other vamps decide Raphael is in love with the fledgling in a whole different way than they are.
  * Another time the clan thought Simon’s life was in danger was the second time he called Raphael “Raph.” The first time, Raphael told him never to use the nickname again. The second time everyone braced to see Simon loose a limb. Raphael just sighed. Everyone’s eyes got wide and they tried to look busy when Raphael looked at them, daring them to say anything.
  * Raphael uses Spanish curses and rude names for Simon. _Idiota, bebé_ and _estúpido_ were self-explanatory. He looked up _tonto_ and _menso_ and some others, but stopped googling them eventually, having got the gist. So when Raphael started calling him “mi sol naciente” (((this is almost universal in the saphael fandom, btw))) , “enamorado,” “idiota lindo,” “amado,” “cariño,” and “corazón,” Simon didn’t even notice the new words. The few spanish-speakers in the hotel looked amused and exchange knowing glances, but didn’t say anything. When they reacted thus, Simon assumed Raphael had used an extremely colorful phrase (like the time he said something in Spanish about Simon being dumber than a donkey) and didn’t really give it a second thought. 



When literally the whole hotel (including that really old couple from Wallachia, with the thick Romanian accents and faces that look as though they haven’t smiled in a few millennia) started calling him  _ nuestro sol naciente _ he felt pretty attacked. It seemed to become this giant in-joke; it really started to get on Simon’s nerves. Finally he decided he wanted to know how bad it was and looked it up. He was  _ very _ surprised.

When he brought it up, Raphael got very uncomfortable and said, “Sí, idiota lindo, it is also a very big inconvenience for me… So you two have that much in common.” Then he stalked away. Simon smiles each time Raphael calls him “my rising sun,” much to Raphael’s irritation.

  * When Simon gets hurt and stays too long at Luke’s place all of the Vampires get really anxious and start being super short with each other until none of them are any fun to live with. Raphael is the _worst_. Finally, one night they form a posse and show up in wolf territory, determined to either find Simon or avenge him. Some of Luke’s guys almost get in a fight with them when Luke and Simon show up late with Starbucks. They all start accusing Luke and threatening to kill him if he doesn’t “give back _nuestro sol naciente_ ” and immediately and explain why he’s hurt. They’re really angry because they can smell Simon. He smells like stress, pain, and magic.



Simon gets everyone to calm down when he says he smells like stress because they’re acting like children and it’s giving him a headache. He hugs Luke goodbye (which does  _ not _ make  _ anyone _ happy) and goes with them. Raphael is mad the vamps didn’t tell him before they left, angry Simon didn’t send them some kind of message, and PISSED OFF that Simon was gone for so long. He is also really happy that Simon is back. Too happy. His angry rapid fire Spanish harangue descends into “Te amo... te amo,  _ te amo, idiota _ ! Eres mi cielo, estrallas, mi sol naciente. ¡No hagas eso otra!” and back into English, “You’re so stupid! What were you thinking querido? Of course they tried to kill your little dog friends! You were gone for days!” and the four Spanish-speakers in the building are all  _ freaking out _ and Simon’s just arguing, “Come on, Raph. It was  _ two days _ . You don’t think you guys are overreacting a bit?”

In the end, Raphael buys Simon a cellphone (his was broken) and gets himself a new one (he had a flip phone) and made Elliot upgrade too (Lily already had an iphone). Simon is always group texting them horrible memes. Raphael is careful not to use anything but insults and jokes in Spanish, because he realized after he text Simon, “Eres tan patético, que resultas entrañable” and Simon text back, “thnx, I try ;p”


End file.
